I hear no evil, I speak no evil, But I do see evil
by Isnape24
Summary: 15 year old Puck is dealing with the loss of his mother but the excitment of going to live with his amazing father. Puck has it in for him this year and will have to face being a certain professors kid and the fact that he can't hear. Rated T becuase of language and becuase I'm a little paraniod.


I hear no evil, I speak no evil, but I do see evil.

By: isnape24

I sat down on the ground and leaned back against the brick column that supported my head. I had no idea where I was going. Some guy just dropped me off gave me my ticket and wished me luck. All I knew was that I was going to see my dad. I've met him several times before but never at his work place which is where he lives during the year. But I knew this was permanent. Mom was dead and I had nowhere else to go. Dad was always kind a loving around me. Always sent me a card on my birthday with a present and we owled each other every now and then. But I started to go downhill. I got into alcohol and smoking which is still my crutch. But maybe dad can help me and get me out of this dark place. But the one thing that I would never be cured from is being deaf. I've been deaf ever since I could remember. But dad always made me feel better about myself when I was younger. He brought me the cool hearing aids with awesome colors on it and other stuff to try and make me forget about my disability. Maybe I could wait and see if other people would be going to the same platform as I was. But I stood up and lit a cigarette and walked around for a little bit not knowing what anything was going on around me. Before I knew it everything was silent. The only thought that crossed my mind was…

'Crap!'

My hearing aids bugged out. All I could think was…

'I told dad that they were wearing out. I hope he was able to get me new ones.'

As my thoughts and hopes began to dim I took a long drag on my cigarette but then I heard a woman yell

"Come on kids we'll miss the train if we don't hurry up." When I heard that I was a happy as could be but that didn't last long. My hearing was wavering and I could only pick out bits and pieces of what she was saying. I followed but ended up getting separated but found myself between platforms nine and ten again.

"Holy Moses!" was all that I could say.

Harry was walking with the Weasleys to platform nine and three quarters when he spotted a boy that looked lost and confused.

"Hey Ron?" harry nudged his best friend in the side.

"Yea Harry?"

"Do you think that guy looks lost over there? Maybe we should go help him." Said Harry nervously

"I reckon you're right." Said Ron and together they approached the boy standing there.

"Um excuse me? Are you lost?" Harry asked nervously

The boy could only hear half of what he was saying due to his hearing aid malfunction.

"One minute please." He said then swung his backpack around to his front so he could get inside a pocket. Harry and Ron stared at him for a moment but then realized that the boy pulled out a small notebook from his bag.

"Sorry could you write it down. I can't hear you." The boy said while signing too. It was an old habit that was hard to break.

"Oh yea sure." Harry muttered before taking the notebook and pen and wrote the question down for the boy. The boy took the notebook from Harry's hand when he handed it to him and read it.

"Oh yea I can't find platform nine and three quarters. Do you guys know where it is?"

Just before Harry or Ron could answer the voice of Molly Weasley interrupted their conversation.

"Harry! Ron! Oh thank goodness, we thought something happened to you two. And who is this?" said a tired looking but as always happy spirited Molly Weasley. He looked at her for a minute not knowing what the woman was saying before turning his head to take a long drag.

"My aren't you a little young to be smoking?" said Molly in her motherly voice

"Mum!" groaned Ron

"Mrs. Weasley, he's deaf and he's trying to find his way onto the platform." Harry cut in before Ron got a scolding.

"Oh." Was all that escaped Mrs. Weasleys mouth.

"Well in that case I'm Mrs. Weasley, and these boys are Ron and Harry Potter." By this time the boy was facing her and reading her lips.

"They call me Puck." Was all he said and he shook her hand

"Well Puck the platform is through this wall right here just take a bit of a run."

He muttered a quick thanks and went on his way. By the time he was on the train Harry, and Ron had introduced him to their other friend Hermione.

Puck sat in the compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. It was a very awkward silence but Ron was the first to break the ice.

"If you don't mind me asking, why so you keep those hearing aids if they don't work anymore?" Puck had told them earlier that his hearing aids were going in and out so if he didn't respond that he wasn't being rude.

"Oh, they were a gift from my mom. I like to keep them even if they don't work. I told my dad that they were crapping out on me, so I'm waiting until he buys me new ones." Said Puck starting to think about his beloved mother.

"Did you Mother and Father not want you to go to Hogwarts or was it too far since you lived in America?" Hermione asked curiously

"Well , my father didn't want me to go because he thought that it was to dangerous, but my mom, agreed and homeschooled me up until recently. My dad wanted me to come live with him."

"Why did your dad decide for you to up town all of a sudden and come live with him?" asked Harry

"My mom died just recently and dad didn't want me living on my own."

"Oh I'm so sorry Puck." Said Hermione taking his hand in hers. "Were your parents still married?"

"Yea. Dad was really depressed about it. He wouldn't come out of his room for about a week. We didn't talk except a few words here and there. But I guess that I wasn't much better either."

"Wow!" said Ron with awe. "He must have loved her a whole lot then."

"Yeah, he did. Still does." Puck said while sadness dripped into his voice.

They all sat in silence but Puck and Hermione kept passing glances at each other. Ron and Harry started talking about Quiditch while Puck and Hermione talked about books. A couple hours later a second year boy came into their compartment and handed a small box to Puck.

"Thanks." Puck muttered as he started to open the box. "Holy freakin' Moses!" Puck screamed and made Hermione, Ron, and Harry jump.

"What?" said Hermione

"My dad is the best person in the world! He got me new hearing aids and their just the ones I wanted." Puck said with so much happiness.

He took them out of the box and put his other ones in his pocket. When he put them on he felt like he was hearing a brand new world. Everything was of a much sharper sound. He felt on top of the world.

Ten minutes later they heard the lady calling for the candy trolley. Ron, Hermione, and Harry left to go get something while Puck told them that he would just wait until later.

Puck was sitting back relaxing while reading and didn't even notice the blonde boy and his cronies walk into the compartment.

"Ah bugger! I thought Potter would be here." Drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy. Draco turned his head and realized that Puck was sitting there.

"Hey you! Have you seen Potter?" demanded Malfoy. Puck didn't say anything for he had his hearing aids turned down. When puck didn't move Malfoy shoved him in the shoulder.

"Hey I asked you something!" said Malfoy and then Puck realized that he was talking to him.

"Oh! Sorry can't hear. What did you want?" asked Puck innocently

Malfoy got a smirk on his face when he realized what was going on. As his despise for 'Mudbloods' only got bigger, he figured what a perfect way to mess with one.

He turned the dial all the way up in Pucks ear and Puck fell to the floor screaming from the intense pain that the hearing aid was causing him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed into their compartment to find Malfoy and Puck. Puck was on the ground withering and screaming in pain.

"Malfoy! What did you do to him?" asked a shocked Harry Potter

"Oh nothing." Said the blonde nonchalantly

"Malfoy stop! You're hurting him!" pleaded Hermione while she went over to try and help Puck.

"Oh fine since you wined ever so nicely Granger." Malfoy said as he pushed Hermione out of the way and went over to Puck. He put his hands around his ears, pulled out the hearing aids and threw them to the ground, crushed them with his feet then left.

Puck stopped his screaming and withering and just laid there. The feeling to drink until death seemed like a walk in the beach right now. He waited to hear something. But no sound ever reached his ears. He realized that it was over.

When Puck sat up he saw the crushed hearing aids on the floor. He picked up the destroyed piece of plastic that had made his life better for only an hour.

'What was his father going to say.' Was the only thing that he could think of.


End file.
